When I Look In The Mirror
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: When Chase looks at himself in the mirror he sees Douglas. He doesn't know if he should be happy or upset. He looks like his father which is a good thing, but his father is the one who caused his family so much pain. One-Shot about Chase. Before You Posted What.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot. I actually wrote this a while ago, but I'm just now posting it.**

**Since it's about Chase I have him here with me.**

_**Glad to be here Kitty :)**_

**YAY! Another smiley face lover :) You're welcome here anytime Chase. While you're here can you do the disclaimer please?**

_**Sure! **_

_**Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or Frozen :)**_

**Thanks! Here you go :)**

* * *

Chase stands there in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

He was having a movie night with his family watching Frozen, but he decided he had to go to the bathroom.

He keeps looking at himself, and he sees the one person he's never been quite sure about.

Douglas.

I mean sure Douglas isn't evil any more, and has saved their butts on more than one occasion, but to Chase something still feels weird about him.

He has the same spiky brown hair, they are both the younger sibling, they both feel left out sometimes, and that kinda scares Chase.

It's not that he doesn't like Douglas, because he does. It's just that if Chase is like Douglas...does that mean that he will end up like him too?

Douglas has a pretty good life now, but he didn't used to.

Chase doesn't want to kidnap his siblings, and force his son to kill people. He doesn't want to get a psychopath partner who will end up betraying him, and trying to kill him. He doesn't want his siblings to hate him.

HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE EVIL!

But...can you chose if you want to be evil or not? Could he chose a different fate? He doesn't want to be like Douglas, but at the same time he is...UGH! Why does his mind have to be so confusing?

He looks so much like his father. His uncle has told him many times that he reminds him none other than Douglas.

For fifteen years he knew who he wanted to be. He wanted to be like his _"father" _which he thought was Mr. Davenport. He wanted to grow up, and one day take over Davenport Industries.

He wanted to be exactly like Mr. Davenport. He was the young boy's role model. He wanted to invent things, have a business, and be the loving, caring, honest dad like his father. Only a short time ago did he realize how often his _'honest father' _actually lied to him.

He lied to all three of them. Telling them that he was their father and creator. Only when Douglas and Marcus captured them did they find out the truth. That neither of those things were true. Douglas was their father, and he created them too. Mr. Davenport raised them, but Douglas was their dad.

When Douglas told Chase that he was their father, his heart stopped beating for a second. Not knowing what to do next, he - along with his siblings - turned to face Mr. Davenport who just hung his head unable to even look them in the eyes.

And when Douglas told them that Marcus was actually and android he almost lost it. I mean he had been hanging out with an android. A ROBOT. And on top of that Marcus was his brother.

So to sum up his thoughts for that day: he had a lying uncle, a psychopath father, and a robot brother. That's like the most normal thing in the world (note the sarcasm).

And when Douglas told Marcus to finish off Leo, Chase wanted to punch them both in the face. I mean who would do that?

Not just the fact that he told Marcus to kill Leo, but the fact that he was making his son- er android son kill people.

Chase wonders to this day what Marcus would be like if he actually had a caring father. Not one who only wanted to use him as a weapon, a soldier, and then when Douglas had been done with Marcus he's guessing Douglas would've just shut Marcus off and tossed him away. That makes Chase really mad, and sad, and just over all upset.

He knows in his genius mind that those three things are relatively the same, but it's something the human mind does. The human mind has different definitions for mad, sad, and upset, and Chase's high tech brain can't handle it.

*He continues to stare at himself in the mirror, and he is surprised to see that the boy in the mirror has frightened eyes, but why is he scared? He shouldn't be...right?

I mean there is no way he will end up like Douglas. He has a loving family, an incredible life, siblings who would be willing to die for him, and he get's to be a superhero. Heros don't usually turn evil...at least not usually.

But that's one thing that he and Douglas don't have in common. Douglas didn't have the best family. His brother was too caught up in himself to notice anything about him. His life consisted of living in a poor family, in a small town, with a small house, along with being bullied because he wasn't as awesome as his brother. And he wasn't a bionic superhuman.

Chase get's to save the world with his siblings, and he doesn't ever want to give that up. His entire family was involved in the mission last week.

He, Bree, and Adam had to got to one of Mr. Davenport's facilities to put out another fire - just like the one when Bree took out her chip.

Anyways, Adam, Bree, and him were on the mission, Leo was doing his job as Mission Specialist, Mr. Davenport was leading them from the lab, Douglas was doing the same thing as Mr. Davenport, and even Tasha helped. Bree ended up getting hurt, and passed out. Tasha - of course - was right there beside her helping her with her burns, and other injuries. She also helped Chase and Adam get themselves cleaned up from all the smoke they were in.

As he looks at himself again in the mirror he thinks again about his and Douglas's differences.

Although Chase and Douglas share the jealous feeling for their older siblings, he will _never_ let it take over his life. Douglas did. He let that feeling grow, and grow, and grow, until he couldn't keep it bottled up any more. When Douglas finally cracked he did things he has told everyone that he regretted.

One thing he said he regretted was how he treated Marcus. He wasn't the best father to him, and he has tried multiple time to conduct an experiment to bring him back. He doesn't want to try it with Marcus, because he would only get one shot at it, and he doesn't want to break him any more than he already is.

Chase is actually kinda glad to have Douglas living with him, but that doesn't change all that he has done. Everyone has all forgiven him, and like Mr. Davenport said "Everyone deserves a second chance".

Chase smiles at himself and thinks about the good qualities Douglas has.

He obviously loves them. When Krane was trying to kill Adam, Bree, and him Douglas saved them, and then was going to die for them. He warned them about Krane, and has been a big help planning how to defeat him. Also he has great hair like someone else he knows (a.k.a. himself).

Chase smiles at himself as he unlocks the bathroom door, and walk out to the living room. He smiles once more at the sight of his entire family sitting there together.

Although the thought still bugs Chase sometimes, he knows deep in his heart that he will never end up like Douglas.

Because he, Chase William Davenport, doesn't hate his family, nor will he ever have any kind hatred for them.

He smiles once more before walking over to the couch, and rejoining his family for movie night.

He came back just in time to hear Adam singing - off key I might add - along with Olaf to "In Summer".

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**The reason I didn't post it before was because I didn't think it was really good. So please review, and tell me if I was right or not, and just to say what you thought. Even if you thought it was terrrible just say so.**

**It's just been sitting on my laptop for a while now, and so I thought "Why not post it?". So that's what I did.**

**Footnote - **** That was a line from VilotErin.26's story My Whole Life Is A Lie. If you haven't read that story then you really should. It's awesome :)**

**With that said-**

_**Can I say it? :)**_

**Sure, Chase. Go right ahead :)**

_**Toodles**_


End file.
